Campaign Log
Summary by Missions 1. Introduction. Dates: 3/31/10 - 4/06/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene Number of Sessions: 2 CP Earned: 2 Total CP: 802 Summary: The members of the future Team Panties meet each other and go through a test run. 2. Board Game. Dates: 4/13/10-4/17/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene Number of Sessions: 2 CP Earned: 3 Total CP: 805 Summary: Team Panties heads to a fragment that seems to operate off the laws of a board game, in order to battle the Akashics. While there, they meet Fake for the first time. 3. Metal World. Dates: 4/20/10-5/4/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 9 Total CP: 814 Summary: Team Panties wanders through a strange metal-inspired world to find the Axe of Dufniall, a weapon of great power. Marlene blows a bad guy's dick off and Felix controls a giant metal unicorn along the way 4. Panty Raid Dates: 5/11/10-5/18/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene, Hikaru Number of sessions: 2 CP Earned: 3 Total CP: 817 Summary: The mission that gave Team Panties their name. Hikaru joins the party. They go in search of a very specific pair of panties with parachronic relevance; wacky hijinks ensue and the panties are retrieved. 5. Spiral World Dates: 5/25/10-7/01/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene, Hikaru Number of Sessions: 6 CP Earned: 20 Total CP: 837 Summary: Team Panties is called by a secondary supervisor to stop the threat of the Spiral King, a man who is building a powersuit able to cross dimensions. They fight their way through to them, where they're forced to face enemies that represent their greatest fears and challenges. After a long and difficult battle that involves Hikaru breaking most every bone to defeat their nemesis, they succeed in destroying his suit. 6. Silicon Apocalypse Dates: 7/07/10-7/20/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene, Hikaru Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 10 Total CP: 847 Summary: The team is requested to do a contract job for Infinity Unlimited that involves retrieving a certain item (a powerful amulet) that Fake stole. They apprehend Fake, but Felix lets him go. Upon returning the amulet to their Infinity contact, he casts a spell that summons an Archon into the dimension. Marlene tries to stay behind and watch the Archon's arrival, teleporting out at the last moment. The team nearly fractures from the stress of internecine arguing. 7. Parasol Corporation Dates: 7/27/10-8/25/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene, Hikaru Number of Sessions: 6 CP Earned: 20 Total CP: 867 Summary: Team Panties goes on a mission to retrieve a certain box that will allow for storage of powerful artifacts such as the amulet without allowing them to be traced. This requires lengthy exploration of a huge and dangerous facility. At the end of it, they find the box and a woman in a tank - whom they defrost. Willow joins the party! 8. Illyria Dates: 9/01/10-9/27/10 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene, Buddy Number of Sessions: 5 CP Earned: 18 Total CP: 885 Summary: Buddy joins the party as a new member. Team Panties is sent to figure out a curious disease that's assaulting a land called Illyria, the only source of a valuable material. They track down ad kill a strange alien intelligence. 9. Esther Dates: 12/06/10-12/22/10 Cast: Daishar, Felix, Willow, Hikaru Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 10 Total CP: 895 Summary: Team Panties is sent to a world where a mage named Ether is beginning to develop the ability to create a sword that can cut through dimensions, aided by the Akashics. Willow, on her first mission, demonstrates a propensity for slaughter that unnerves the group. Along the way, they meet two members of Oculus with whom they team up for the final fight. They kill Esther and her lieutenants, but during the fight, Hikaru demonstrates a disturbing sadistic side as well. The Oculus members nearly turn on them, but eventually it's agreed to let Oculus have the sword and they part ways peacefully. 10. Return to Infinity Dates: 4/22/2011-5/05/2011 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Marlene Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 7 Total CP: 904 Summary: Team Panties goes to retrieve the amulet from Infinity, with the aid of their handy box. They're instead confronted by the Archon, and - in the process - mentally damaged. They escape with the amulet, but Uwe stays behind; the Archon has destroyed the mental separation between himself and his demon half, the demon half is in control. When Marlene and Uwe reunite, she shoots him, and he stabs himself in the neck to keep his demon half from murdering her. From his hospital bed, Uwe explains what he's learned: that the Church is against a phenomenon called the Beautiful Night, which strips joy from all sentient beings and leads to their inevitable suicide. The Church is trying to build a people that can withstand it; thus was the reason for humanity's creation. Psych evals follow, as the team meets Merry. 11. Training Dates: 5/15/2011-5/20/2011 Cast: Daishar, Merry, Felix, Hikaru, Marlene Number of Sessions: 2 CP Earned: 3 Total CP: 907 Summary: Team Panties goes to gain training from the Akashics on how to fight the Outer Church. 12. Koresh Naodan Dates: 5/27/11-6/21/11 Cast: Daishar, Merry, Felix, Hikaru, Marlene Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 5 Total CP: 912 Summary: On the way back from their Akashic training, Team Panties is called to go to Daishar's world to find and retrieve a book that permits interdimensional travel before the monstrously powerful, mad mage Jinorato gets a hold of it. Daishar wants to stay and fight the hopeless battle after they destroy the book, but Merry bluffs him into thinking she will mindcontrol him if he doesn't voluntarily go, and the group retreats. 13. Sidesessions Dates: 6/25/11-6/30/11 Cast: Everybody Number of Sessions: 2 CP Earned: 1 Total: 913 Summary: Two new party members are introduced: Farin (Jinorato's mortal enemy from Daishar's world) and Kseniya (a half-angel, Uwe's former lover). 14. Secret Hideout Dates: 8/19/11-8/24/11 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Hikaru, Willow, Kseniya Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 3 Total CP: 916 Summary: Team Panties goes to investigate a location that may make a good secondary hideout for them. 15. Pulch Dates: 8/29/11-9/20/2011 Cast: Daishar, Uwe, Felix, Hikaru, Willow, Kseniya Number of Sessions: 3 CP Earned: 5 Total CP: 921 Summary: In the same dimension as their hideout, Team Panties discovers a strange object called the Pulch that causes a wealth of positive emotions and joy. Its keeper, the Pulchminder, may have the secret to defeating the Beautiful Night. Fake traps the group in a no-win situation to try and get the info; however, Kseniya murders the Pulchminder to thwart him. Before that, however, Uwe snatches a single phrase from his mind: "the omnidimensional data entity Barbelith." 15. Man's Inhumanity to Man Dates: 11/23/2011-12/20/2011 Cast: Farin, Felix, Hikaru, Marlene Number of Sessions: 4 CP Earned: 14 Total CP: 935 Summary: Team Panties is ordered to go retrieve a mute prisoner, Asa, from a Bureau chief (Jiahi) who's gone rogue. They find that the chief has created a dangerous museum of Man's Inhumanity to Man that they must fight their way through. At the bottom of the museum, the situation is not as expected: Asa is a Church spy with incredible mental powers, and Jiahi is trying to damn them both to the Beautiful Night to stop zir influence. The team kills Asa and is able to get Jiahi and her lieutenants to safety. 16. Destruction of HQ Dates: 12/29/2011 Cast: Uwe, Farin, Felix, Hikaru, Marlene Number of Sessions: 1 CP Earned: 4 Total CP: 939 Summary: An Archon invades the Bureau HQ itself, destroying it... and Uwe's mind. The team learns many unpleasant truths, like Kseniya's identity as a double agent for the Church. 17. Second Coming Dates: 1/03/12-2/15/12 Cast: Willow, Felix, Merry, Daishar Number of Sessions: 7 CP Earned: 20 Total CP: 959 Summary: Team Panties is given a new mission in a Second Coming world that may lead to saving Uwe. Through causing a great big stink involving some truly epic fights with a supposed-Sonnen-actual-Raksha, they're able to get in touch with die Sterne, who reveal that Fake stole FATE and is now possibly bound to the alien intelligence. Fake offers them an object they can use to save Uwe's mind, if they dare. 18. Uwe's Mind Dates: 2/22/12-2/29/12 Cast: Merry, Daishar, Felix, Hikaru, Marlene Number of Sessions: 2 CP Earned: 6 Total CP: 965 Summary: Team Panties uses Fake's artifact to journey into Uwe's mind. There, they confront and alter the hellish, hideous nightmares he's constantly reliving, fixing his mind up along the way. He awakens whole and sound, with no memory of what happened. 19. Simulation Dates: 3/20/12-5/17/12 Cast: Marlene, Daishar, Felix, Freddy, Hikaru, Merry, Uwe, Farin Number of Sessions: 7 CP Earned: 20 Total CP: 985 Summary: It's time for some leisure for Team Panties. They try out a new virtual reality simulation that allows them to fight each other with zero pain/real damage. However, the simulation is interrupted when the home dimension of the creators is attached. Team Panties comes to their aid, saving the day. 20. The Factory Cathedral Dates: 5/22/12-6/29-12 Cast: Marlene, Felix, Farin, Hikaru Number of Sessions: 5 CP Earned: 5 Total CP: 997 Summary: Hikaru wants to go back to zir homeland to retrieve some plans for a weapon. The group goes along with zir, only to find that the Factory Cathedral in which Hik worked is very clearly an environment under heavy Outer Church influence. Team Panties attacks the CEO of the company, Mother, and steals her computer for its data; however, Farin is controlled by Mother, and blinds Marlene. She chooses to die in a suicide attack during the fight. 21. Leviathan Dates: 9/08/12-10/02/12 Cast: Felix, Cambrea, Uwe, Willow, Marlene, Daishar (cameo), Sasha (joins the party) Number of Sessions: 5 CP Earned: 5 Total CP: 1002 Summary: Daishar's inability to keep it in his pants has serious consequences for once, as he is savagely beaten by Mistress Rose, who also eats his finger to gain his knowledge about Barbelith. Mistress Rose then flees, and the party tries to follow her. They begin by doing research about Barbelith, following a line of clues that leads them to the alien intelligence Leviathan. Along the way, they learn Marle may not be 100% dead. Cambrea, Daishar's daughter from a different world, joins the party to make up for Daishar's loss and the subsequent lack of heavy hitters. Going to Leviathan, they find the data entity Calliope, which offers a wealth of confusing information about Barbelith and the Beautiful Night before explaining that it saved Marlene as reward for her previous deeds in slaying its corrupted children. The last of these, Death, is wandering Leviathan even now. The group manages to save two twins from Death (Sasha joins the party!), but is unable to kill it until Marlene is re-awoken and finishes the job. 22. The Distortion Dimension Dates: 10/16/12-11/24/12 Cast: Marlene, Uwe, Cambrea, Sasha, Felix Number of Sessions: 5 CP Earned: 15 Total CP: 1017 Summary: Team Panties is asked to retrieve a copy of the plans to a spaceship's experimental drive from a group of space hippies. They agree to help the space hippies destroy their long-time enemies, but the situation turns out to be more complex than imagined. The Team convinces the space hippies to give up their grudge and flee their dimension, doomed from the Beautiful Night. 23. The Megastructure Dates: 12/11/12-3/19/13 Characters: Willow, Cambrea, Buddy, Sasha, Felix, Uwe Number of Sessions: 14 CP Earned: 30 Total CP: 1047 Summary: A man from the exploration/infiltration side of the Bureau asks Team Panties' help in figuring out the mysteries of a strange dimension they can't use their watches to leave. After much exploration, the Team discovers that it's Willow's home world, the Megastructure. Their plan to leave is disrupted by Fake suggesting that he left a briefcase that must be retrieved, lest the denizens of the Megastructure be let loose on many unsuspecting dimensions. A long journey ensues, with the party eventually confronting two silicon beings as they try to break the machine that keeps them from leaving the dimension - but also keeps the Beautiful Night out. After a dramatic confrontation involving one awesome but unnecessary battle and a GBE, the team is able to convince the beings to leave with them instead. Introduction 3/31/10 The party meets each other. CP: 1 Total: 801 4/06/10 First combative experience together and continued introductions. CP: 1 Total: 802 Board Game 4/13/10 The board game mission begins. CP: 1 Total: 803 4/17/10 The board game mission finishes. CP: 2 Total: 805 Metal World 4/20/10 The team fights Grindel. CP: 3 Total: 808 4/27/10 The team helps out the Sintaurs. CP: 1 Total: 809 5/4/10 The team faces Wolfrose and Santosh. CP: 5 Total: 814 Panty Raid! 5/11/10 New addition to party. Panty raid begins. CP: 1 Total: 815 5/18/10 Panty raid concludes. CP: 2 Total: 817 Spiral World 5/25/10 Spiral world begins. CP: 1 Total: 818 5/30/10 Spiral World 2 CP: 3 Total: 821 6/15/2010 Spiral World 3 CP: 3 Total: 824 6/22/2010 Spiral World 4 CP: 3 Totl: 827 6/26/2010 Spiral World 5 CP: 5 Total: 832 7/01/2010 Spiral World 6 CP: 5 Total: 837 Silicon Apocalypse 7/07/2010 Group goes to Church-touched dimension CP: 2 Total: 839 7/13/2010 Fighting Churchy silicon creatures. CP: 2 Total: 841 7/20/2010 Fighting Margaret and Doyle uses the amulet. CP: 6 CP Total: 847 Parasol Corporation 7/27/2010 Group arrives at Parasol corp. CP: 3 Total: 850 8/03/2010 Beginning to explore the HQ CP: 3 Total: 853 8/10/2010 Exploration continues. CP: 3 Total: 856 8/18/2010 Eploration continues. CP: 3 Total: 859 8/20/2010 More exploration; we find Willow. CP: 3 Total: 862 8/25/2010 End mission, Willow joins the party. CP: 5 Total: 867 Illyria 9/01/2010 Illyria mission begins. CP: 1 Total: 868 9/10/2010 Much investigation is had. CP: 3 Total: 871 9/15/2010 Investigation continues CP: ?? Total: 871 9/25/2010 Investigating the tower, final fight begins. CP: ?? Total: ??? 9/27/2010 End of Illyria. CP: 5 Total: 878 (according to logs) Esther First session is lost. 12/06/2010 Facing Cherry. CP: 3 Total: 888 (according to logs) 12/13/2010 Meeting Raphael and Achaz. CP: 2 Total: 890 12/22/2010 Esther final fight. CP: 5 Total: 895 Return to Infinity 4/22/2011 The group returns to retrieve the amulet from Sir Doyle and starts to fight the Archon. CP: 2 (belated) Total: 897 5/03/2011 The group flees from the Archon battle and returns to the Bureau. CP: 2 Total: 899 5/05/2011 Uwe and Marle fight. CP: 5 Total: 904 Training 5/15/11 The group hears about the murder and goes to the Akashics for training. CP: 2 Total: 906 5/20/11 The group trains and meets Eostre. CP: 1 Total: 907 Koresh Naodan 5/27/11 The group meets Suna and hears about the mission to save Koresh. CP: None Total: 907 6/10/2011 The group suits up, goes into the city and begins to hunt the book. CP: 0 Total: 907 6/21/11 The group finds the book, destroys it and escapes Koresh. CP: 5 Total: 912 Sidesessions 6/25/11 Farin and Kseniya are introduced officially to the group. CP: 0 Total: 912 6/30/11 The group is called together for an assessment of their skill. CP: 1 Total: 913 Secret Hideout Date Unknown?? First investigation of the hideout. CP: 0 Total: 913 8/19/2011 Backscened side-mission; save the fireweasel! CP: 1 Total: 914 8/24/2011 Meeting the "Federation"... and the cougar. CP: 2 Total: 916 The Pulch 8/29/2011 End of Cabin plot and introduction to the Pulch. CP: 0 Total: 916 9/07/2011 Pulchminder side-session. CP: 2 Total: 918 9/20/2011 Second and last Pulchminder side session; Fake sets bombs and the Pulchminder dies. CP: 3 Total: 921 Man's Inhumanity to Man 11/23/2011 The group gets their mission briefing and makes it through Floor 1. CP: 3 Total: 924 12/07/2011 The group gets through Floor 2 of the museum. CP: 3 Total: 927 12/12/2011 The group gets through Floor 3 of the museum. CP: 3 Total: 930 12/20/2011 The final battle; Asa is killed and the group returns to HQ. CP: 5 Total: 935 Destruction of HQ 12/29/2011 An Archon invades and destroys HQ... and Uwe's mind. CP: 4 Total: 939 Second Coming 1/03/2012 The group escapes the Archon and gets a lead on a new mission that may help save Uwe. CP: 0? Total: 939 1/10/2012 The group meets up with a sape called Dash and they agree on a mutually beneficial plan of destruction upon Dash's old boss, Jackson. CP: 3 Total: 942 1/17/2012 The group fights their way through a massive battle to get to Jackson. CP: 4 Total: 946 1/24/2012 The group questions Jackson to find out his supplier, and discover he gave a Mr. Billion codes to a nuclear plant. Going to the plant to investigate, they're interrupted to fight a Spiralnebel group. CP: 3 Total: 949 1/31/2012 The group convinces the Spiralnebel group to leave. They check out the nuclear plant, find out Mr. Billion wants to absorb the power of a meltdown, and start to fight him. CP: 3 Total: 952 2/07/2012 The group defeats Mr. Billion and finds out they were dealing with a raksha. This induces die Sterne to finally talk to them... and disclose that Fake stole FATE. A dimensional ID in a photo provides a next step. CP: 4 Total: 956 2/15/2012 The group returns to base, drops off Daishar and picks up Farin, and goes to the dimension. There they find Fake with an item he offers to fix Uwe's mind... if they journey into it. The group accepts. CP: 3 Total: 959 Uwe's Mind 2/22/2012 The group enters Uwe's mind, seeing how the Archon twisted his memories into horrible torturous nightmares. One by one they work to set them right. CP: ??? Total: 959 2/29/2012 The group finishes fixing his memories and purging Church memetics, rescuing Uwe from his hellish coma with no memories of it. CP: 6 Total: 965 Simulation 3/20/2012 The group tries out a new virtual reality machine, sparring each other for fun. CP: ??? Total: 965 3/27/2012 The spars continue. CP: ??? Total: 965 4/10/2012 After more sparring the program is suddenly compromised by intruders, and the group must hurry to escape... only to find the intruders were in the real world. CP: ??? Total: 965 4/??/2012 The group splits up to try and clear out the intruders. CP: ??? Total: 965 4/26/2012 The group fights to re-engage the automatic defenses. CP: ??? Total: 965 5/09/2012 When the first group turns on the automatic defenses, the second group storms the landing pad to clear it... and has succeeded when, suddenly, the BOSS appears. CP: ?? Total: 965 5/17/2012 The group takes down the boss, freeing the area, and goes back home. CP: 20 XP for the entire arc Total: 985 The Factory Cathedral 5/22/2012 The group takes some time off to visit Hikaru's homeworld. CP: 1 Total: 986 5/29/2012 Hikaru and Farin have a meeting with her old boss, while Felix and Marlene go on a nightmarish tour of the factory cathedral. CP: 2 Total: 988 6/05/2012 The group takes a while to ponder and plan their next move. CP: 1 Total: 989 6/13/2012 The group charges in guns blazing to stop and confront the company's CEO, Mother. CP: 3 Total: 992 6/29/2012 The group finishes the battle with Mother, destroying much of the building... but Marlene dies in a suicide attack. CP: 5 Total: 997 Leviathan 9/08/2012 The group finds out that Marlene may not quite be as dead as they think - but matters are uncertain. They follow the trail of Rose, who's stolen the sword from the mission with Esther and turned traitor... after beating up Daishar. CP: ?? Total: 997 9/14/2012 Cambrea joins the team; the group decides to go to Leviathan in search of Rose. They find an unnatural landscape littered with the dead. CP: ?? Total: 997 9/19/2012 The group finds the great glass/mirror building of Calliope, who answers many of their questions and reveals that s/he saved Marle, giving her a new body. They must figure out how to escape alive with Marle against Calliope's remaining vengeful child, Death. CP: ?? Total: 997 9/26/2012 The group gets inside a corpse (!) to shelter from Death, and in exploring finds the Sashas and saves them... but now they've caught Death's attention. CP: ?? Total: 997 10/02/2012 The group fights Death, but finds it to be a losing battle. They plan to stall until Marlene awakens and can flee with them, but on her return she kills Death as Calliope requested. They bring the Sashas back to join up. CP: 5 Total: 1002 The Distortion Dimension 10/16/2012 The team is assigned a mission: get the plans for an unusual sort of spaceship's drive from a civilization of hippies. CP: ?? Total: 1002 10/23/2012 The team agrees to help the Heads take down the Straights in return for the plans to the ship that they came to get. However, they're concerned that the Straights may not be the cause of the phenomenon the Heads fear... but that it may be the Beautiful Night instead. CP: ?? Total: 1002 11/07/2012 The team gets a tour of the Rickenbacker, then prepares for contact with the Straights' ship - the Hog Star. The battle begins. CP: ?? Total: 1002 11/13/2012 The group fights a highly difficult and dangerous battle against the Straights' soldiers. A mysterious Templar appears, however, and doesn't engage... CP: ?? Total: 1002 11/21/2012 The Templar tells the group that the Straights did not create the Beautiful Night, but are simply the only society ever able to survive in it. The team manages to convince the Heads to stop their ritual and go to a safer dimension to orchestrate the evacuation of all their people. CP: 15 Total: 1017 The Megasphere 12/11/2013 The team visits Hik and Daishar in the hospital before accepting a mission: to figure out why a specific dimension doesn't allow dimensional travel in or out. CP: ?? Total: 1017 12/18/2013 The team continues on, slowly exploring their way toward the mountains. CP: ?? Total: 1017 1/03/2013 The group gets caught in an artificial rainstorm, which is followed by an attack by a strange cyborg creature. CP: ?? Total: 1017 1/11/2013 The team finishes the battle, and Freddy accesses the creature's memories for more information on what to do next. CP: ?? Total: 1017 1/15/2013 The team finds an unusual clearing and follows tunnels down into a strange subterranean structure; Willow recognizes the dimension as the Megasphere. CP: ?? Total: 1017 1/22/2013 Willow explains more about the Megasphere. As the group is considering leaving, Fake's hologram appears and tells them that there's a dangerous parachronic map he left behind that they must retrieve. CP: ?? Total: 1017 1/29/2013 The group explores further within the Megasphere. CP: ?? Total: 1017 2/05/2013 The group gets a map of the route downloaded into Cambrea's brain, and continues along the way. CP: ?? Total: 1017 2/15/2013 The group continues through the Megasphere, engaging in a fight with several strange creatures. CP: ?? Total: 1017 2/20/2013 The group enters a building near the end of their path and finds it absolutely littered with bodies. They encounter one survivor - who promptly attacks. CP: ?? Total: 1017 2/26/2013 The group fights their way through an awful lot of hostile robots. CP: ?? Total: 1017 3/05/2013 Clearing through the robots, the group finds two silicon beings trying to break down the barrier that keeps them from leaving the dimension. They intend to flee to save themselves. The briefcase Fake left is clearly there, as well... CP: ?? Total: 1017 3/12/2013 The group, having realized the barrier keeps the Beautiful Night OUT, attacks the silicon beings. After an epic fight, they begin to convince them of the danger of lowering it when a dangerous machine piloted by the Safeguards' enemies begins to form. Cambrea uses their GBE to destroy the machine, and the group flees. CP: 30 Total: 1047 Category:Browse